


Forget the futon, buy a bed.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was on his way to the house of one of his agents, Dr Spencer Reid.

Reid had asked for a few days off without saying why and Hotch hoped he hadn’t gone away because a case had come up which meant they had to fly out early next day.  
Hotch was taking the file to Reid so he would be up to speed before they set off.  
He walked towards the house and when he was almost at the door he heard shouting then a loud crash.

“No…NO…NO ah fuck…”

Thinking Reid was in trouble Hotch drew his gun and burst through the door shouting “F.B.I.”

Reid was kneeling beside a fallen ladder as a small machine spewed out green paint splattering the walls and the floor.

He laughed when he saw his boss with his gun. “You can shoot that machine if you want…look at what it’s done to the place.”

Hotch shook his head and walked over to unplug the machine.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Not only was the room covered, so was Spencer, he ran his hand over his head leaving green streaks through his hair.

Hotch grinned. “I wouldn’t touch anything else if I were you.”

Reid looked at his hand then round at the rest of the room.  
“What a mess, I just wanted to give the walls a coat of paint, I bought some brushes and rollers then this guy in the store suggested this stupid thing. You can’t turn it off except at the socket. Then I dropped the nozzle and it snaked about with a will of its own. It going to take forever to clean up.”

“Not if I help, let’s take the machine outside and roll up the tarps. Then we can see what we need to do to fix the walls.”

The room looked much better when it was empty.  
Hotch took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves.  
“There’s enough paint on the walls I think, it just needs spreading out.”

They worked for an hour then Hotch said he would finish off while Reid went to have a shower and wash the paint from his hair.  
“You don’t want to have to cut it off.”

The room was finished when he returned.  
“You look better, and so does the room. It’ll be fine when you get your furniture in. Is it in storage?”

Reid frowned…”Em…no…I don’t actually have any…the place I was before….it was furnished…I didn’t really need much….”

“ Where do you sleep…and sit….?”

“I have an old futon and I have a chair in the kitchen…”Reid looked around again.  
“ I really need to go shopping, I just don’t know what to buy.”  
They walked into the kitchen and Spencer pointed to a large pile of magazines.” I have been reading up on the whole decorating thing.” 

Hotch grinned typical Reid, read a million articles on how to fix up your home and never actually do any of it.  
Well except maybe now he would start, after all he had begun to paint.

“Perhaps it would be better if you just went into a couple of stores, have a look, decide what you like, what you need, I’ll come with you if you want some help.”

“Really? That would be great, would you really? Thanks.”

“After this case then, that’s why I came over in the first place. I’m going to need your brain for this one.” Hotch smiled again and handed over the file.

A week later Hotch was once again driving to Reid’s house.  
He had suggested that Spencer write a list of items he definitely needed and they could start with those then look around for other things.

Hotch wasn’t surprised when he saw the top of the list was bookshelves.  
Even before a bed or a place to hang clothes Reid was more concerned about his books.  
He returned the list, “It’s probably a good thing I’m coming with you.”  
He brushed a stray hair from Spencer cheek and added. “I’m pleased you didn’t have to cut your hair.”

Reid spent the next five minutes analysing Hotch’s words as he did every time Hotch spoke.   
Falling for his boss was a bad idea, Reid knew that, but it hadn’t stopped him.  
He went over every word Hotch said to him.   
At night before he went to sleep he looked for any sign, any gesture that Hotch thought about him in a personal way.  
Each, ”Good work Reid,” had him hoping for more and every reproof felt like a stab in the chest.

He knew he needed to take control of his life, there was nothing between Hotch and himself other than a great working relationship.   
The move to a new home, somewhere to take responsibility, somewhere to grow up, was meant to be a step forward, time to stop worrying about Hotch and go forward.

Yet still he wondered as they drove to the Mall, would Hotch really mind if he had to cut his hair off?  
Did that mean Hotch liked his hair?  
He shook himself, they were going shopping that’s all, no big deal.

They shopped or Reid did, with Aaron lingering beside a sofa he thought would be ideal, then a chair and a couple of lamps/  
Spencer got his bookshelves and a desk to go with them.   
They arranged for delivery and took time out for a coffee.  
Spencer peeped at Aaron from under his lashes.  
“Thanks, for coming with me, if you hadn’t have been here I probably would have only bought the shelves,” he grinned.  
“A couch and lamps and things will be more useful.”

Aaron smiled in return. “Yes I thought that it may be nice to have somewhere to sit. And to sleep…we should go look at beds next.”

Spencer nodded but anxiety shot through him. Wasn’t it a bit personal to go look at beds with Hotch?

Could he look at a bed without thinking of Hotch in it with him…he sighed…time to find out.

Barry the bed guy hadn’t made a sale all day, he was delighted when the pair exited the elevator and walked towards him.  
Who was he to judge, if a couple of guys wanted to buy a bed he would be delighted to sell them one.  
He was over-enthusiastic, shaking hands and giving them a guided tour and information on every size and quality of bed.

Hotch, amused that Barry thought they were a couple played up to him, calling Reid sweetheart and teasing him about the size of bed’ they’ were looking for.

Spencer uncomfortable, knew Hotch was only playing along, but this made him feel worse.  
When Hotch lay down and asked Spencer to lie with him to see if they would have plenty of room to roll around Reid took a step a back, then another.  
Hotch seeing the appalled look on his face stood quickly and shook Barry’s hand.

“Perhaps another time? I’m sorry we have an appointment I forgot about.” He followed Reid to the car.

 

Morning.

There was a large lump under Aaron’s hip and he had a cramp in his leg, he stretched to shake it off.  
This futon of Reid’s was awful. Despite his discomfort, he smiled at the thought,’ this futon of Reid’s’.

He reached over and stroked Spencer’s back, caressed down from his shoulder, over his arm, into the dip at his waist, stroking gently, down to the soft cheeks…

Spencer hitched backwards so they were spooning, Aaron kissed the back of his neck, nibbled gently on his earlobe, sucked on his shoulder.  
“This futon is terrible to sleep on.”

Spencer turned into his lover’s arms, wriggling himself underneath Hotch, kissing his lips…  
“We didn’t sleep much.”

Hotch laughed. “Touche. This futon is terrible for making love on.”

Spencer wrapped his leg around Hotch’s and pulled him down even closer.  
“Didn’t seem to matter to you last night.”

Hotch kissed him passionately, used all of his body to pleasure Reid, teasing him until Reid was begging, “Please Aaron…please…fuck…”

Hotch lifted his head and wiggled his eyebrows like and old-fashioned villain. “Maybe I’ll wait, until you get rid of this futon and buy a bed.”

Reid looked shocked then narrowed his eyes, running his tongue along his own bottom lip he teased.  
“Maybe I’ll sleep with Barry the bed guy?”

Hotch laughed, kissed him again then entered him slowly, grasped Reid’s hard length and brought them both off together.  
He held Reid as he shuddered through his orgasm.  
“Sweetheart…no way Barry the bed guy could make you feel like that.”

 

Reid had been silent on the way home. His head resolutely facing forwards.  
Hotch attempted to break the silence but soon decided to wait till Reid had calmed down.  
As they arrived at Spencer’s house he said. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I could tell the guy thought we were a couple.  
I understand you’re annoyed that I played up to him. I know you don’t think of me in that way.”

Spencer in the process of climbing out looked across in astonishment.  
“I don’t think of you as my….what do you mean…do you want me to think…..?”

Hotch followed him from the car and into the house, he decided for once to be open about his feelings.  
He began to speak then was silenced as Spencer was suddenly in his arms, his lips brushing Aaron’s, his tongue teasing Aaron’s mouth open.

They kissed all the way along the hallway, shedding clothes as they walked, collapsing onto the futon.  
The lovemaking was frantic the first time, at last they finally could kiss and touch.  
Years of longing, hoping, wanting, lusting and finally…. 

Reid shook with a mixture of desire and fear…he had thought about this often, wanting to be with Hotch, wanting to kiss him and have Hotch make love to him, but reality was scary, he had not had a lot of experience. Perhaps Hotch would be disappointed. 

Hotch noticing Spencer’s fear, took his time, gently preparing him.  
Sliding down his body kissing all the way before taking Spencer’s hot length into his mouth.  
Slipping a finger inside, then another until Spencer was ready, taking it slow.  
It took all of his control to resist slamming into Reid.  
The knowledge that Spencer wanted him too had lit the fire that had always burned inside Hotch.  
He wanted Spencer, wanted to claim him to make him his.   
The first time was over almost too quickly.  
The second time was so much better, kissing and caressing, tasting and touching, finding all the ways they could, to make each other happy.

Afterwards they lay snuggled together, Aaron’s arms wrapped round Spencer.  
Spencer snuggled into Aaron’s shoulder.

Hotch began to talk then, spilling out all the feelings he had kept deep inside for more years than he liked to admit.  
“I have wanted you for so long…loved you for so long…I can’t believe the time we’ve wasted…”

Spencer smiled and sucked gently on Aaron’s neck. “I have wanted you too…almost from the first day…that’s why I was upset in the store, with the bed…I have thought about us in bed, dreamed about us…in bed and you joking about it…. made me feel…..”

“Sorry, I would never want to hurt you or upset you… and sorry for waiting for so long to speak…I never expected you would want me too.”

Spencer lifted his face for a kiss and they soon drifted into sleep wrapped in each others arms.

 

Morning.

“Sweetheart… no way Barry the bed guy could make you feel like that.”

“No-one could make me feel the way you do. If you think we should buy a bed, then we’ll buy a bed.”

“Good let’s go after breakfast, but no flirting with Barry.” Hotch grinned.

“As if I notice anyone else when you’re around. Love you Agent Hotchner.”

“Love you too Dr. Reid.”


End file.
